Assassin
by Kitty-Kat-Kates
Summary: Kalana is a firebender with a dangerous past, and an even more dangerous future; accompanying Princess Azula on a journey to kill the traitorous Prince Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

Kalana has always considered herself as a talented firebender. At only 10, she watched her parents and younger brother be slaughtered by a drunken Earth kingdom general. She then fled to the Fire nation by refugee boat. Kalana grew up on the streets, earning little money by competing in illegal fights that rich fire nation citizens would bet in. She earned her fight name 'Lana the Saint' because she would give all her winnings to families with less than she had on the streets. When she turned 15, the illegal bending brawls were shut down. Alone and without money, Kalana found out that she could make money by killing. Men would show up outside of Kalana's 1 room apartment to request for the Saint's assistances.

In the middle of her sixteenth year, Kalana was hired by the Fire Lord to teach Princess Azula firebending after Kalana was caught by a palace guard attacking a mugger in an alley. Instead of being sent to prison, Kalana had been offered the chance to live in the palace and teach the royal prodigy in her bending. The two girls never quite got along as well as Azula's other friends did, but Ty Lee was by far Kalana's favourite palace friend.

Saying that Kalana despised Mai would be an understatement. Mai and Kalana were complete opposites; Mai was often bored with everything, and had absolutely no emotions. Kalana was simply a fighter with a passion for life. She would fight for what she loved and never give up. Hot-headed and quick to snap also were traits of fire benders, and that described Kalana perfectly.

It was the middle of the summer in the fire nation, and the two girls were training heavily. Mai and Ty Lee were lounging in chairs near the platform where the two benders were fighting.

"Watch your left foot in that kick." Kalana instructed, demonstrating the kick for Azula. Both girls were sweating heavily and gasping for air. The Fire nation in summer meant extreme heat and humidity, and only very dedicated benders dared to train due to possible heat exhaustion.

"Can we move on to lightning, now? I am getting bored of these basic moves." Azula whined haughtily. Nodding slightly and pulling her waist-length wavy blond hair into a low ponytail, Kalana stepped into her low stance and took a deep breath.

"Remember, controlling lightning is about being calm and not letting emotions guide you. Keep breathing and be aware of your internal temperature." Kalana said, before raising her strong arms, shooting a large bolt of lightning towards the sky bright summer sky. Amazed, Ty Lee burst into applause, to which Kalana laughed and took a small bow. Mai just frowned and turned her head the other way.

Azula had many successful attempts during the rest of the practice, and after the two bowed at eachother respectfully, they were both free to enjoy the rest of the day.

Unceremoniously jumping into the cool, refreshing water of the nearest large pond, Kalana spent most of the day swimming with the turtle-ducks. Once the sun had almost set, a maid came to tell Kalana that she was summoned for dinner with the Fire Lord and his family. Frowning slightly at this strange occasion, she walked down the stone hallway and hummed a lullaby that her mother had once sung to her as a little girl. Usually she ate in the kitchens with the other maids and cooks. But obviously the Fire Lord wanted something from her.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked directly into the fire princess and Ty Lee. Stuttering out a quick apology and offering a smile, she walked past them and heard the two 15 year old girls muttering to eachother.

"..-does she know?"

"..find out….-travelling…. Mai-"

"….Zuko…."

At this point, Kalana had reached her bedroom. Now somewhat worried about what was going on, she quickly changed into her pale blue long gown that brought out her grey eyes and slipped on her mother's necklace. It was a silver chain with a simple blue crystal threaded onto it. Her mother wore it every day before she died, and Kalana only had a few items to remember her family with, so they were treasured. Next, she pulled her hair out from its ponytail and clipped it up into a simple updo, using a silver hair-comb to keep her wavy blond hair in place.

Ushered into the huge golden and red room by another maid, Kalana was taken aback by its grandeur. The windows on the wall across from the large doors were also very large, with drapes that were blood red with gold lining. They overlooked the courtyard that Kalana taught Azula firebending in every day. In the middle of the room was a huge table, filled with roast duck and rice and every other food that could be imagined. On the far left side sat the Fire Lord, who nodded slightly to Kalana. Attempting to mask her surprise at the beautiful room, she bowed low, feeling one curly strand of hair fall out of her updo. Grimacing slightly at the rogue strand, she went to sit between Ty Lee and Azula on one side of the table. Across from her were Mai, her parents and who she assumed was some important general.

"The beautiful Kalana, how are you today?" The Fire Lord addressed her, turning to make eye contact.

"Very well, thank you, my Lord." Kalana answered as 5 different servants brought in large bowls of soup for each person. Everyone sipped quietly for a few moments, until the Fire Lord regarded her again with sharp, golden eyes.

"I have seen Azula's fire bending. I believe she has excelled a great deal since you have been staying with us." Ozai said, his mouth twitching up in the corners in what she assumed was a pleased manner.

"Thank you, Fire lord. Princess Azula is a great pupil. She learns very quickly and strives to be the best." Kalana smiled lightly at Azula. Azula just watched her in a calculating manner, obviously trying to figure out what sort of game she was playing. The rest of the first course went by in silence, much to Kalana's discomfort. She could not help but feel out of place, surrounded by such important people.

"We have a proposition for you, Master Kalana." Ozai spoke up after dessert had been served. "Azula wishes for you to accompany her on a journey."

"You and I will be hunting down my traitorous brother. I chose you to accompany me because I stumbled upon some very interesting information," Azula said, golden eyes glinting maliciously. "It seems that the Saint has no problem killing for gold."

Kalana turned to the Fire Lord. "My lord, I realize that I have a troubled past. But I don't feel guilty for what I have done."

A cold laugh echoed around the large room. The Fire Lord's head was thrown back and his eyes crinkled at the edges slightly in amusement. "You are truly of Fire Nation blood, my lovely assassin. You will accompany Azula kill the outcast, and when you return, you will be rewarded with richest beyond your imagination."

"Yes, Fire Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Being stuck on a boat for countless days was exhausting. To be honest, I was ready to deck the next guard that crossed my path. Azula used manipulation to amuse herself, I just trained. Borrowing some of the firebenders on the boat, I would spar with them—although it would be more accurately called 'beating up a bunch of fire nation guards'—to keep myself busy. Once a day I would spar with Azula, but I quickly found that fighting all day gave me an advantage. I could pin the Fire Princess down in five seconds flat, not even breaking a sweat. She would scream and growl, and I also learned that she didn't enjoy being beat.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched, her golden eyes flashing with fury. "YOU PEASANT, UNHAND ME!"

Rolling my eyes, I let go of her arms and walked to the side of the boat, letting her lie on the deck to catch her breath. The late afternoon sky was painted with swirling pinks and oranges which reflected in the calm ocean, turning it beautiful colors.

"You know, you and I could be unstoppable" Azula hissed, coming to stand beside me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"Unstoppable?" I questioned.

"Yes, we could take down the Avatar and then conquer all four nations, making us the rulers of the world." Azula said, eyes hungry for power.

"Who said anything about taking down the Avatar? And last time I checked, your father is already trying to conquer three nations." I quipped back, turning to look back at the beautiful sunset.

"Hmm, I suppose I can't blackmail you with anything, you haven't got any family. Truthfully, I think you're better off without family, it just keeps you back." Azula said, eyes softening just a fraction.

"Azula, are you really going to go through with killing your brother?" I asked, "Prince Zuko has been exiled for three years, he can't be a threat to anyone."

"Oh don't make me laugh; little Zu Zu isn't a threat. When he dies, I will be first in line for the throne. I can't let that traitor ruin everything that my father and grandfather have worked so hard for." Azula said, eyes hardening again.

"Princess Azula," a guard approached us, bowing low. "The ship is nearing port."

"Very well, I wish to speak with the guards." Azula ordered.

At this point I sighed slightly and walked back into the small hallways that lead to my room. Smiling slightly to the guards that were posted outside of my door, I entered the room and sat cross-legged on the floor. Closing my eyes, I controlled my breathing and focused on the task that I was about to accomplish.

I was going to kill, again. Faces flashed across my closed eyelids, seventeen of them to be exact. I had killed seventeen people. Soon to be eighteen. The fire prince would soon just be another face that I dreamed about at night. Those faces haunted my sleep, some were begging for me to have mercy, some were stony faced and calm. Only one specific face would make me wake at night, screaming and crying.

His name was Jin. I had killed him the night before I was brought to the palace. His death was the only accident I ever made and felt truly guilty for. That night I had been hunting down a nobleman whom had scammed another man of his entire riches and then had stolen his wife. Creeping from rooftop to rooftop, I quickly spotted my target exiting a well known club. Drunken and stumbling, he made his way down an alleyway that would lead to his house, but I was waiting for him. Pulling my hood more securely over my face, I jumped down onto the pavement of the alley soundlessly.

"Nobleman Quan?" I asked from my place in the shadows. My all black attire made sure that I wouldn't be spotted as long as I stayed in the shadows. Although he could not see me, he stopped short and looked in my general direction. Only five feet away from me, I could see his pudgy belly and watery eyes.

"Who's there?" He demanded, stumbling slightly, his words slurring together.

Smirking, I took a deep breath and said as seductively as possible "Come find out, big boy."

As he grinned and started walking forwards towards my hiding place in the shadows, I took my stance. Spreading my legs slightly and pulling my arm back, I punched a blast of flames directly at his face. Alarmed, he yelped and attempted to stop the fire licking at his face. I punched another wave of flames at him, killing the nobleman. As he fell to the ground, I turned to the nearest wall and jumped up it, grabbing hold of a balcony to swing myself up onto the rooftop. Once on top, I crouched low and slinked back to my apartment, removing my hood in the process. I eventually made it back to my deserted street; I jumped down onto the ground and made sure there were no witnesses. Behind me, I heard the whisper of footsteps. Whipping around and keeping my fists ready, I sent a quick blast of flames at my follower. Whoever it was obviously knew my secret, and therefore they had to die. My crimes were punishable by death, and I had no intentions of getting caught anytime soon.

I heard a body hit the ground, and I crept forwards to see if my follower was dead, and when I saw the boy's face, I moaned in agony. The boy, only 7, was definitely dead. His face was twisted and charred from my flame, and the smell of burning flesh and hair filled the air around me. Turning around and sprinting into my small apartment, I gasped for the clean air. Throwing the door open and quickly locking it behind me, I melted into a puddle on the floor, tears slipping down my face. It took me a long time to come to terms with what I had done, and seeing his parents on the street always made me turn and walk the other way. I never quite could forget his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess Azula is ready for you, Miss." A guard leaned into my room, head bowed.

I thanked him and pulled at my belt one more time to make sure it was fastened. My clothes were simple, aerodynamic. Plain black pants and a dark red long-sleeved top with light leather armor on top, not as extreme as Azula's usual outfit, but still enough to protect me. On my belt were two knives, incase my bending was somehow impaired. On my leg under the fabric of my pants was another knife, strapped close to my skin. I could feel the cool metal as I walked onto the deck, blinking slightly at the bright sun.

"Kalana, with me." Azula instructed, standing near the ramp to the docks. Guards lined up on either side of the ramp, lining it. We stood for a while, waiting. I tried not to fidget, but found it increasingly hard. I was used to constant movement, which kept me alive in a fight. Azula stood beside me, calm face and strong stance.

Eventually, we saw two people walk down the long stairways leading to the deck: an old man and a teenage boy. The boy looked about my age, with a scar on the right side of his face. When they were close enough, Azula stepped forwards.

"Brother, Uncle: Welcome." Azula bowed to her guests, to which they returned. I narrowed my eyes at the old man, who seemed to be staring at the guards suspiciously. He knew it was a trap. As Azula kept talking, I inched forwards, still a few feet behind Azula at the tip of the ramp.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," Azula continued, as the guards moved to block the two men in so they could not escape.

"Are we ready to depart, your Highness?" The captain asked Azula, voice obviously unnatural. I suppressed a smirk, it was clearly a trap.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula smiled down at the man, cheerily.

"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS, RAISE THE ANCHORS." The captain bellowed to the men onboard the ship, awaiting orders. "WE ARE TAKING THE PRISONERS HOME." He slipped up, a little too late. He cast an alarmed glance at Azula, I growled in response. That idiot messed everything up. At that same moment the old man jumped into action. He sent all 20 guards into the water and the firenation prince stepped forwards. "YOU LIED TO ME!" He bellowed at Azula.

She smirked slightly and turned to walk back onto the ship. "Like I've never done that before…"

Azula raised her hand and looked at me. That was my queue. Wasting no time, I threw myself at the prince, with two guards as my backup. Blasting fire at his face, he grimaced and hit the fire away. He made quick work of the two guards, throwing them overboard. That's when he saw me. Backing up slightly, he took me in. "Who are you?" He asked arrogantly.

"I, Prince Zuko, am going to be the girl to take you down." I hissed, raising my fists and preparing to attack him again.

"I don't think that's going to happen," He retorted, running directly at me. We fought in a flurry of fists, flames, and panting breaths. I was so close to him that I noticed his honey-golden eyes, not cruel like Azula's, but still determined. Getting distracted in my thoughts, I didn't see him whip me around to grab me from behind. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other grabbed the side of my face. I could smell campfire and something sweeter envelop me. I wanted to melt. _What's wrong with me?_ Growling at him, I kicked and struggled, but he was holding me tight.

"You don't have to struggle; I'm not going to kill you. I'm only here for my sister." Prince Zuko said. I bared my teeth at the irony of his statement. Eventually, I gave up. Standing completely still, my chest heaving from our fight earlier.

"I don't know what Azula threatened you with, but you don't have to do this." Zuko told me, obviously thinking that he could change my mind. "What was your name?"

"Kalana," I answered automatically, I inwardly cringed at how stupid that was. First rule of being an assassin: Never, under any circumstance reveal your identity. That was a sure ticket to the afterlife.

"Can I let you go now, Kalana?" He asked calmly, loosening his arms slightly. I nodded, not giving my voice a chance to betray me again. The firenation prince let go of me and I took a few steps away from him. It sounds cliché, but this boy made my brain fuzzy. I should've killed him by now, but I couldn't.

"Zuko!" The older man ran towards us, eyes scanning me to make sure I wouldn't harm him or his nephew. "Azula needs to be taken down if we want to escape. Which we do." His uncle turned to me, taking in my face. "And who is this young lady?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Her name is Kalana, Uncle." Zuko answered.

"It is nice to meet you, lady Kalana. You can call me Iroh." Iroh said, nodding at me respectfully. I was somewhat dazed, but still managed a quick bow. "If it is not too much to ask, would you like to help us?" He asked. I didn't know what to say to that.

"I—I work for princess Azula. She would…" I faded off, realizing how stupid and weak I sounded. Azula was my employer, not my personal friend. It didn't hurt me to switch sides, although I would lose the money promised to me on my return to the fire nation. But, I don't necessarily have to return to the fire nation. I weighed the pros and cons, realizing that choosing to go with these two men would mean exile from my home, but also I would have the chance to take down Azula. Azula needed to be stopped, if she was going to try to take down the Avatar.

"I'm in."


End file.
